No eres real
by Humanity
Summary: AU/Road to Ninja. —El me odia... — sonríe con amargura. —¿Por qué otra cosa crees que en este mundo tú estás obsesionado conmigo Sasuke-kun? SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mio, es únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto con sus altas y bajas. Yo solo hago esto por diversión propia y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencias: **AU/Road to ninja.

**Rating: **''T''

**Número de palabras: **1113

**Summary: **—El me odia... — sonríe con amargura. —¿Por qué otra cosa crees que en este mundo tú estás obsesionado conmigo Sasuke-kun? —.

* * *

_Voy a ser tu ángel de la guarda, tu dulce compañía, no importa dónde voy, me aseguraré de que seas todo lo que veo._

-Abandon All Ships.

* * *

**No eres real.**

**.**

''Tú no eres más que una espontanea ilusión... No eres real.''

_Aunque quisiera que lo fueras._

Sasuke inclina la cabeza ligeramente. Él parecía tan decidido, tanto como el niño que no es, y a ella le duele, más sin embargo, lo mira, como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Él no quiere nada más que hacerla feliz y terriblemente la perturba. Luego sonríe de esa manera típica que aparentemente es la suya, pero que todavía tiene que acostumbrarse a que esa _no es su sonrisa_. Él se estira para tocar su mejilla y se estremece ante el tacto. Sasuke piensa que es "lindo" cuando actúa "tímido".

— ¿Por qué insistes en que esto es un genjustu?— dice Sasuke. Su voz sigue igual de suave y monótona que hace un momento, pero en su cara se empieza a notar desesperación por los dichos de la pelirosa. —Te he dicho un millón de veces que para mi solo que existes tú, Sakura-chan.

Ella no puede aguantas más —¡No hagas eso! — insinúa quitando la mano de el de su mejilla. Ella da un paso para atrás y lo mira solo a él. — ¡Tu no eres de verdad! —.

Y ella sabia que era verdad.

Este mundo es totalmente desconocido para ella y sabe muy bien que en el, ella no pertenece. Un Sasuke lindo, una Tsunade calmada, un soléenme Kakashi, un pervertido Neji, una Hinata ruda, y sin embargo, estas personas no son reales. Ella lo sabe. No fue sino hasta dos días después de que ella despertó de su "Coma" después de una misión que había ido mal, que al parecer se dio cuenta de lo _equivocado_ que estaba todo. ¿Por qué Sasuke jugaba con su pelo? ¿Por qué Hinata daba miedo? ¿Por qué Ino actuaba tan malditamente tímida? La única persona que parecía normal, era Naruto y ahora se sabía porque.

Están en un genjutsu.

—Tu no eres real —repite, pero eso es todo para ella, se acabó.

—Claro que lo soy, Sakura-chan —el habla con tanta calma y contento que hasta que casi la pone enferma.

—No —ella niega con la cabeza, porque no era real. ¡Nada en este jodido mundo era real!

—Yo soy Sasuke —dice. El traza con su mano un milímetro de su mejilla y ladea su cabeza para que lo mires. —¿Acaso no me parezco a Sasuke? —.

Cuando ella no responde, él sonríe. Ella solo puede fruncir el seño frente a él. —No actúas como el — murmura.

—Entonces... ¿Como quieres que actué? —eso ha ella si la sorprendió. No se esperaba aquello.

—Sasuke, este mundo no esta bien. Todo lo contrario.

Su mundo se ha volteado.

Ella habla sobre todo a sí misma pero sabe perfectamente que Sasuke la escucha. — Los padres de Naruto están vivos, mi padre es Hokage. Ino es tímida, a Kiba le gustan los gatos, Hinata está segura de si misma. Tenten es una completa torpe. Shikamaru es tonto. Y tú...

—No te odio —interrumpe Sasuke. Sakura sonríe con un aire tranquilizador y algo se revuelve en sus entrañas.

—Te equivocas —ella ríe pero no hay alegría en su risa. —El trato de matarme —ella pierde la compostura y sus ojos se abren y aprieta la mandíbula en forma de reclamo. —El me odia — sonríe con amargura. —¿Por qué otra cosa crees que en este mundo tú estás obsesionado conmigo Sasuke-kun?

Ese titulo lo hace incomodo y Sakura no pudo dejar de notar ver que el temblaba hacia su reclamo.

Satisfecha de que no él no tenga nada que decir, Sakura se aleja y trata de salir cuando algo la interrumpe.

—Puede que tengas razón. Quizás yo no soy real y tal vez este sea un mundo de opuestos, pero ¿Por qué tiene que significar que el otro te odia? —ella se queda pasmada por un momento y vuelve a encararlo cara a cara. —¿Por qué no simplemente puedo decir que, si bien no tengo problema en aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo, él se siente de esta manera pero está tomando un enfoque diferente? Quizá solo está aterrorizado de la perspectiva de los sentimientos y no quiere hacer nada—.

—Eso es estúpido —frunce el seño Sakura ante lo patético que es su respuesta.

—No todo tiene que ser lo contrario Sakura-chan, solo algunos aspectos. ¿Por qué insinúas que te odio?, ¿Acaso ya te lo he dicho?

—¡Porque es verdad! Él no me quiere, yo lo sé. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— Sa-suke-kun... El no se preocupa por mí, lo único que sabe hacer es causarme sufrimiento, en sus ojos solo hay ira, venganza... Ha tratado de matarme en más de una ocasión y nunca me dice nada. Me cuesta trabajo decirlo pero ya he perdido la esperanza... —.

—Dices que esto no es verdad, entonces... ¿Por qué siento una punzada en mi corazón cuando me dices esto?

—Puede estes experimentando un poco de lo que yo siento.

—No, Sakura-chan, las cosas no pueden ser así, no quiero que sean así. ¡No quiero creerlo!

—Es la verdad.

—Pero yo... te amo.

—Amas lo que crees que soy, amas a está Sakura, la que siempre te ha despreciado, la que no está al pendiente de ti, la que le da igual lo que hagas, la que es indiferente. Y yo amo a ese Sasuke, el que nunca me dice nada, el que me llama molesta, el que no tiene sentimientos.

Entonces el la besa.

Y ella deja que lo haga, porque a pesar de todo, eso_ no era real._

**.**

Del otro lado, un Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado, teniendo un breve descanso de su burdo y cansado entrenamiento que siempre consistía en lo mismo, entrenar, entrenar y si es que había espacio, entrenar. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo azul. Sin darse cuenta sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago e inconscientemente se llevo una mano a sus labios y, como suponía, tenían sabor cereza. No se dio tiempo de pensar en aquello y como si no hubiera pasado nada, siguió entrenando.

_Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, al final sus sentimientos, si eran reales._

* * *

**Gracias.**

**-JDQ.**


End file.
